Talk:Jamie
In response to Omega: In fact, yes. Stating that the rumor exists is itself a true fact. In my opinion, the article does not, in any way, imply that the rumor is true. ... That's true. =P I just... I dunno if there's really any validity to it =/ Why would they just stop a project because someone's name was one they planned? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:00, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Although I really can't explain the validity of the rumor, I have to say that the theory that Simon and Jamie will never come out is true in my opinion. Star Justice, Bionicle, and both LEGO Universe campaigns have all come out. If LEGO was working on Simon and Jamie, then they would be long done by now. That's my proof that they will never come out. Simon and Jamie will never come out.. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:10, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :There's gonna be more than 2 Lego Universe "campaigns" =P :And maybe they hit a hitch with how it should be made? Hey, who knows, maybe it has to do with a future rank, and they're holding off on updates? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:24, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I doubt they would have made two networkers for no reason. [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 17:40, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Exactly my reasoning. Maybe they just haven't had time to finish, with everything else. Though, an argument against is, is that they had time to give Max that funny trade before he was made... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:46, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Either way, the rumor, true or not, is worth mentioning for completeness. 20:36, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I agree with Kiriluser. If LEGO's programmers were gonna take the time to write the code for 2 networkers, chances are they wouldn't just stop working on it. And if they did, they would at least delete the networker's page... 03:09, 2 May 2009 (UTC) really, thats like me starting something and not finishing it. whats the point of unfinished people. mabye they made them to see what we would do about 'unfinished' networkers and what we would think--[[User:D715|'D7 ']][[User talk:D715|''' 1 ]] 18:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :could be possible. but im not sure if lego even knows about MLNWiki. Creator Theme in Summer When was that ever confirmed...? -- 17:56, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. I have inserted "possibly" into phrases on both Jamie and Simon's articles. 20:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::I meant when was it ever confirmed there'd be a Creator Theme in the summer =P -- 20:31, 17 May 2009 (UTC) It was confirmed by LegoTeridaxtheultimate (talk) 00:16, 14 June 2009 (UTC) They are on my friend list. Anybody else? --Sweetnessprime89 (talk) 03:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :they only appear to you becasue they are secret networkers. noone else can see that you have befriended them though Simon and Jamie will be finished ? Maybe that is the reason why the server currently go down?--FreddyderHamster 09:43, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :could be. i think the last time i saw it go down they were putting in more stuff for LEGO Universe, but sometimes they just have errors and it shuts down randomly ::I think it's just a server error. Just try cache refreshing (Ctrl+F5), and see if that fixes the problem. I haven't had any problems at my end. 12:34, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::It didnt work for me with cahce refresh. after a few hours it started working again, and i see no changes to simon or jamie or anything The server go down again.I tried refreshing but nothing happend.--FreddyderHamster 08:21, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Ummm...... Well,you can be their friend.I'm positive that both of them are on my friend list.Any ideas how this is possible...?-- 00:50, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :yea, you can be friends with them, but they dont have anything on there page Well.Same as Attachment.But at least you can befriend Simon & Jamie.Attachment is a UNFINISHED networker.Ring any bells?Yes.They have not been given good servers.Therefore,they must be secret networkers that just have not been made well enough to be able to understand what means what.They may never be done.We can't tell yet.-- 16:53, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Not been given good servers? Huh? ::I believe he means either they have nothing on their page or that they have not been programmed to respond to email messages. In either case, that is not what makes a networker secret. 17:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Woah Hank that is amazing! Nice Conclusion! 22:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) A new link for the Simon, Jamie, Martin Rumor Since the 'Martin' rumor has come up again I did another Google search and came up with this interesting tidbit of information. It is from the LEGO Creator Harry Potter game. If you look at the 'Production Credits' section you will see "3D Modeler: '''Simon Meacock", "3D Programmer: Jamie Whitham", and...wait for it..."Product Manager: Martin Williams". All of these people appear to be high ranking individuals who might have had the opportunity to suggest their names as Beta characters. For the first time I am aware of this links the LEGO Creator theme, Jamie, Simon, and Martin. The only problem is that this game came out in 2001, at least 5 years before they would have been working on MLN. Just some more food for thought. 19:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :A more direct connection is that Simon and Jamie are both members of the Creator team. Check out the Creator team Bios. 19:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :why not make the page bigger and put it on?-- 20:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Well the first post is still all rumor and speculation. The second one is probably worthy of being added. 21:12, March 20, 2010 (UTC) of corse there the same creators of the game they work for lego. 14:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) they probably are making a creator theme in mln like universe therefore there will probably be a creator badge and creator stickers! :Doubt it, LEGO has ceased work on MLN. 01:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC) officially? 01:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC)